Le vrai Drago Malefoy
by clo8
Summary: Nouvelle année, nouveau visage, nouvelle mission et nouveau choix... Drago fera-t-il le bon?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Pour cette fanfic, elle suit le cours du roman de J.K Rowling, donc les événements sont les mêmes, mais d'autre personnage apparaisse. Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture !

Le vrai Drago Malefoy :

1 : Nouvelle arrivée :

Harry, Ron et Hermione entraient dans leur 6ème année et ils commençaient joyeusement l'année avec les potions. Joyeusement car cette année Rogue ne serait pas leur professeur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle une mauvaise surprise les attendait tout de même ; Malefoy avait réussi l'examen… Ainsi que trois autres Serpentard, quatre Serdaigle. Harry et Ron informèrent le professeur Slughorn qu'ils n'avaient pas leurs affaires, ce qui fut régler. Et ils commencèrent à préparer leur Filtre de Morte-Vivante pour remporter le Felix Felicis. Ils avaient à peine commencé que la porte s'ouvrit timidement et apparut alors une jeune fille au couleur de Gryffondor que pourtant Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait jamais vus. Châtains aux yeux bleus, elle était très jolie et complètement perdue, elle avança de quelques pas. Le professeur Slughorn la regarda étonné :

- Oui ?

- Euh… je viens d'arriver, excuser-moi du retard je me suis perdue. Euh… Emilie Morel.

Elle avait un léger accent français qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Ah oui bien sur, bien sur prenez place, dit-il en désignant la table d'Harry.

Emilie sourit et s'assit.

- Salut, commença Hermione en lui adressant un sourire. Hermione, enchantée. Et voici Harry et Ron.

- Enchantée, Emilie, dit la nouvelle avec un sourire timide. Euh vous êtes également à Gryffondor, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Alors…

- Tu viens d'où ? la coupa brusquement Ron

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais Emilie ne s'en offusqua pas :

- De Beauxbâtons. Mon père s'est fait muter ici et comme c'était trop loin, j'ai du changer d'école, mais j'ai eu un problème et je ne suis arrivée que ce matin. Cette école est immense, continua-t-elle émerveillée. C'est impressionnant. Mais ce n'est pas facile à trouver la salle des cours non plus…

- T'inquiète pas. On t'aidera.

Une voix s'éleva soudain du côté des Serpentard :

- Alors Granger tu t'es enfin fait une amie. La pauvre si elle savait.

Emilie se retourna, étonnée, pour regarder un Blaise qui riait méchamment. Mais son regard croisa celui d'un garçon blond et tout s'arrêta. Emilie ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, elle était comme pétrifiée. Une peau pâle, mais pas terne, des yeux gris, mais pas triste et des cheveux blonds presque blanc magnifique, elle n'avait jamais vu une beauté aussi parfaite. Quant à Drago Malefoy, il la fixait avec la même intensité et la même surprise, il n'arrivait plus à penser. « Un ange est tombé du ciel », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Et les secondes passaient lentement, chacune comme l'éternité.

_- Emilie… Emilie… hey!__ Emilie ça va ?_ Emilie !!

Rappelée sur terre, elle détourna son regard avec peine et ce fut comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Hermione en la fixant curieuse.

- Je… oui excuse, j'ai eu un moment d'absence, mais elle-même n'en semblait pas totalement convaincu.

Hermione avait repris aussi sec la préparation de sa potion et Emilie décida de s'y mettre elle aussi, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de tout le cours de jeter de temps à autres des coups d'œil au jeune homme blond qui la perturbait. De son côté Drago Malefoy toujours sous le coup faisait la même chose et surprenait ses camarades par son mutisme. Au fond de lui, il était n colère, comment une simple fille avait-elle pu lui faire un tel effet ? Il se promit de ne plus la regarder. Mais à la fin du cours, il ne put s'empêcher, avec une mine de dépit, de regarder la nouvelle sortir du cours avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Quel est ton prochain cours ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai arithmancie.

- Non c'est pas possible. C'est super on va y aller ensemble, dit Hermione ravie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager sa passion. Ron et Harry la regardèrent en souriant emmener Emilie dans une discussion particulièrement entrainante.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas pris les runes anciennes, sinon Hermione ne va plus la lâcher, riait Ron. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent en riant.

A la fin de la semaine, en faisant le point Emilie se rendit compte à quel point elle préférait être ici à Poudlard que là-bas à Beauxbâtons, certes certains cours lui manquaient mais ici les Gryffondor étaient si accueillant, si chaleureux. Elle n'avait jamais autant rit qu'en écoutant Ron. Les cours étaient beaucoup plus intéressants, enfin à son niveau. Et il y avait bien sûr lui, Drago Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui ou de le regarder dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision. Elle attendait avec impatience les cours de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal qui se passaient avec les Serpentard. Malheureusement elle avait déjà bien vu qu'entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard c'était la guerre et le Serpentard, elle le voyait bien, faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Emilie ne pouvait en parler à personne, puisqu'elle avait vite compris qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione détestait Drago…

Le samedi d'après elle se rendit avec Hermione dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch avec ravissement, elle n'avait qu'entendu parler de sport et elle se sentait un peu perdue ici où les gens ne parlaient presque que de ça, elle qui n'était jamais montée sur un balai. Elle savait qu'Harry était capitaine et que Ron souhaitait jouer au poste de gardien, il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne quelque chose pour les soutenir. Hermione lui expliquait le jeu au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des sélections. Quand arriva le moment de choisir le gardien, Emilie était captiver, c'était Mcclagen qui commençait. Le stress monta de plus en plus alors qu'il arrêtait les but un par un quand il rata son dernier elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit cri de joie. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione :

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- …Non… Non, pk ? rougit Hermione.

- Non rien j'ai cru, et elle se retourna regarder Ron.

Quand il eut remporté les sélections, ils s'en allèrent les 4 chez Hagrid où Emilie fit sa connaissance avec joie. Elle commençait à connaitre tout ce qu'il fallait.

Les semaines passèrent et Emilie était parfaitement intégrée, même qu'elle se faisait depuis quelque temps inviter aux soirées du professeur Slughorn où elle tenait compagnie à Hermione puisque Harry et Ginny parvenaient toujours à éviter ses réunions. Tout allait bien


	2. Chapter 2

2 : Le concours :

Quelques semaine plus tard, Hermione et Emilie se rendaient au cours de potion, quand elles arrivèrent elles remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Au lieu d'avoir les habituelles tables de quatre il y avait six tables de deux. Le professeur arriva alors.

- Bonjour, vous vous demandez ce qui se passe n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien pour que mes cours soient originales, je fais de temps en temps des petits concours. Cette fois-ci il sera fait en binôme. Mais le hasard décidera des groupes.

Il y eut un tonnerre de protestation, mais Slughorn ne céda pas.

- Bon, chacun écrit sn nom sur nu morceau de parchemin et le met dans ce chaudron. … Bien premier duo : Ronald et Blaise.

Ron grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, Blaise semblait dans le même état. Slughorn continua, Harry et Hermione furent mis ensemble sous le regard maussade de Ron. Il ne restait plus que quatre noms dont celui de Drago et d'Emilie.

- Emilie.

Celle-ci sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Consciente de sa stupidité, elle se mit à prier.

-Et… Drago.

Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle était avec Drago. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir et essaya de se reprendre sentant le regard incrusteur d'Hermione.

-Parfait, et donc Padma et Inès formeront le dernier groupe. Comme vous le voyez il y a une table par groupe et sur chaque table des ingrédients sont déjà posés. Vous devez refaire la seule potion possible avec tous ces ingrédients. Vous avez droit au livre, c'est parti.

Emilie avait à peine écouté, elle s'était tournée vers Drago et n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Emilie espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas une crise cardiaque.

- Euh… allons-y, commença Drago, Une idée ? Il semblait gêné et regardait fixement la table.

- Soit on découvre immédiatement à quel potion les ingrédients appartiennent, soit on regarde la liste des ingrédients de chaque potion dans le livre.

Ils regardèrent le livre posé devant eux, le gros livre.

- Soit on fait au bol, finit Drago.

Emilie sourit, mais Drago regardait toujours ailleurs. Cette méthode fut adoptée. Ils commencèrent sans trop faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Emilie, cherchant un sujet de conversation potable et Drago faisant tout pour éviter de regarder sa voisine de table. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, il n'y tint plus et leva les yeux. Emilie tournait consciencieusement une mixture non-identifié dans le chaudron et ne le remarqua pas. « Qu'elle était belle, » pensait Drago. Puis horrifié, il se reprit qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

- Alors comment tu… euh trouve Poudlard ? demanda Drago, malgré lui.

- Vraiment très bien, répondit Emilie en rougissant. « Quelle abrutie, » pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

- Mieux que Beauxbâtons ? ressaya Drago, en se traitant de tous les noms.

- Ça dépend. Poudlard est bien plus grande et fascinante, mais la décoration est moyenne et à Beauxbâtons ils y enseignent beaucoup plus de matières. Mais j'avoue quand même préférer Poudlard. Les gens sont bien ouverts et… sympas.

- Ah, bah merci, ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago avec un sourire charmeur. « Le mal est déjà. » Ils finirent rapidement leur potion en discutant.

- Déjà fini, bien vous aurez la réponse le prochain cours. Vous pouvez partir, leur dit Slughorn.

Drago tint galamment la porte, en se demandant d'où venait toutes ses manières, à Emilie pendant qu'elle sortait en adressant un immense sourire à Hermione. Mais celle-ci ne souriait pas, elle échangea un regard surpris et inquiet avec Harry. Quand ce fut terminé, elle courut au cours d'arithmancie où elle retrouva Emilie qui chantonnait en souriant. Elle décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Alors tu t'entends bien avec Ma… Drago ?

- Il est très sympa, répondit son amie surprise et en rougissant.

Hermione inspira profondément :

- Il faut que je te dise à propos de Malefoy, il….

Mais le professeur Vector apparut, elle dut se taire pour écouter le cours. A la fin, Hermione n'y pensait plus, elles allèrent en riant à la Grande Salle. Elles commencèrent à manger quand Malefoy se leva et passa devant leur table en jetant un regard furtif à Emilie dont les yeux se perdirent.

- Oh, que voulait tu me dire à propos de Drago ? demanda alors Emilie, revenant sur terre.

Mais Harry et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment.

- Rien c'est pas important, soupira-t-elle.

-J'ai jamais autant aimé un cours de potion, ronchonnait Ron. M'enfin je n'étais pas avec le pire, hein Emi… Ouch !!

Hermione venait de lui balancer un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Oups, excuse-moi. Alors c'est demain le grand match ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

Ron devint livide et courut hors de la Grande Salle.

- C'est de pire en pire, gémit Harry, il va craquer avant le match.

- Mais non, mais non, dit Emilie en lui tapotant gentiment la main. C'est pas son premier match tu m'as dit. Il va y arriver.

Le lendemain, les deux filles étaient assises dans les gradins avec une Hermione en colère.

- Il a mis du Felix Felicis dans son verre, je l'ai vu, tempêtait-elle. Il n'a pas le droit, je devrais le dénoncer.

- Attend, Hermione, on en est pas sûres, plaidait Emilie. C'était peut-être un tonique.

- Mais bien sur, ironisa-t-elle. De toute façon, on sera fixé dans quelques instants.

« … Malefoy ne pourra donc pas jouer, il est remplacer par Harper…. »

- Drago joue au Quidditch, sursauta Emilie.

- Oui… Il est Attrapeur des Serpentard, dit Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

Le match avait commencé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, il est blessé ? Malade ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit sèchement Hermione. Ron venait d'arrêter son premier Souafle. J'en étais sûre, murmura-t-elle.

A la fin du match, elles coururent devant les vestiaires et Hermione se jeta sur Harry et Ron dès qu'ils sortirent.

- Tu lui as donné du Felix Felicis c'est pour ça qu'il a tout arrêté.

- Non, sourit Harry en sortant le petit flacon de sa poche, mais Ron ne souriait.

- « c'est pour ça qu'il a tout arrêté. » Tu vois Hermione, dit-il, furieux. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Et il partit, Hermione jeta un regard noir à Harry et fit de même. Harry et Emilie échangèrent un regard triste. Ils montèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor où c'était la fête. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Ron collé à Lavande l'embrassant furieusement et Hermione sortir de la salle.

Harry courut derrière elle, mais Emilie resta figée et gémit. La vie était trop injuste.


	3. Chapter 3

3 : Atterrissage manqué :

Emilie fit de son mieux pour consoler son amie, les jours suivants. Les cours de potion étaient devenus silencieux puisque Hermione et Ron ne se parlaient plus. Harry et Emilie étaient désespérés. Surtout qu'Emilie adorait toujours les cours de potions puisque c'était presque le seul moment où elle pouvait voir Drago et espérer lui parler de temps en temps. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Quelques fois il lui arrivait de la saluer gentillement, alors que le reste du temps, il l'ignorait visiblement et lui parlait comme il avait toujours parlé au Gryffondor. Ce qui énervait particulièrement Emilie et Hermione voyait cette relation ambigüe d'un très mauvais œil, mais elle avait d'autres problèmes et ne voulait en parler à Harry qui lui il était inquiet pour la soirée de Slughorn. Il devait se trouver une cavalière avant demain soir. Et pas Romilda Vane ! Il eut alors une idée.

- Hey Emilie ! Je voulais te demander. Tu vas avec personne encore à la soirée de Slughorn ?

- Non.

- Tu veux bien y aller avec moi alors ? Comme Hermione y va avec Mcclaggen.

- Euh… oui d'accord Harry, accepta-t-elle, pas très convaincu.

- Ouf, merci.

« Mince » pensait Emilie. Elle aurait préféré demander à Drago, si encore elle avait le courage en plus du fait qu'il semblait l'éviter.

Le lendemain soir, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la fête au bras d'Harry. Le début de la fête fut très drôle Hermione passait son temps à courir pour échapper à Mcclaggen et Harry courrait pour échapper à Slughorn tout en essayant de se rapprocher de Ginny et d'évincer Seamus.

Soudain, Emilie aperçut un éclair blond traverser la salle en direction de Slughorn. Le cœur battant elle s'approcha. Et elle croisa le regard furieux de Drago, mais même en colère, il était magnifique ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

- Ce jeune homme trainait dans les couloirs, il dit avoir été invité, souriait Rusard.

Drago, de plus en plus furieux allait avouer la vérité, mais il croisa le regard d'Emilie qui lui fit signe non de la tête.

- Voyons, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir invité, réfléchissait Slughorn.

- Dans ce cas, intervint Rogue, je…

- Excusez-moi, le coupa Emilie, C'est de ma faute. Elle avança toute tremblante. Je l'ai invité, mais j'ai euh… oublié de lui donner le carton d'invitation.

- Très bien, c'est réglé alors, sourit Slughorn.

Mais Rogue ne semblait pas la croire, il la regarda suspicieusement, mais elle tint bon.

- Je souhaite tout de même parler à mon élève. Suivez-moi Drago.

Slughorn leva les yeux au ciel, Drago serra les dents et Emilie le lâcha à regret. Mais il se tourna vers elle s'avança et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Merci.

Emilie n'avait pas bougé, le souffle sur sa joue et sa proximité l'avait pétrifiée. Elle le regarda sortir derrière Rogue et put enfin bougé. Plus tard elle vit Rogue revenir, mais sans Drago, elle décida de sortir. Elle le vit devant une fenêtre lui tournant le dos.

- Hum… Drago ça va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Celui-ci se retourna prêt à sortir sa baguette, quand il la vit il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Rogue n'est pas très content, dit-il mystérieusement, mais tout va bien.

Il regardait par la fenêtre. Emilie était déçue, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si court, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna, il semblait toujours aussi furieux et une lueur de folie brillait à présent dans ses yeux. Emilie faillit reculer.

- Dis, tu veux voir comment je me calme ?

Il la regarda. « Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?»

- Viens.

Il lui prit la main. « Je suis complètement fou. »

- Tu vas voir c'est génial.

Il la tira doucement. Emilie n'hésita pas, elle n'avait conscience que de cette main qui la tirait, et suivit le mouvement. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient suivis, Harry avait assisté à la conversation et il leur courut après se demandant ce que pouvait bien mijoté Malefoy. Mais il les perdit.

- Putain.

Il regarda alors dehors et les vit côte à côte semblant attendre. Un balai arriva. « Oh, non » pensa Harry. Malefoy monta dessus et tendit la main à Emilie.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, je n'ai jamais volé.

- Justement viens, tu ne regretteras pas, l'enjôla Drago. C'est incroyable et tu peux me faire confiance je vole depuis tout petit.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui fit balayer tous les doutes et elle monta derrière lui. Elle tremblait à nouveau, devait elle s'accrocher ? La question ne se posa plus quand Drago décolla. Il partit tellement brusquement que la jeune fille cria et s'agrippa à sa taille et enfonça sa tête dans son dos. Drago sourit, malgré la boule qui s'était formé dans son estomac. Il n'avait pourtant pas le trac, il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal.

- Merde, s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête.

Un arbre venait de surgir devant lui, il dut faire une embardée pour l'éviter et Emilie s'accrocha encore plus fort. « Concentre-toi » s'ordonna-t-il. Il continua à monter tranquillement, au bout d'un moment, Emilie qui commençait à s'habituer releva la tête.

- C'est comme ça que tu décompresses ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Ouais génial, non ?

Maintenant qu'elle commençait à être habituer, elle appréciait.

- C'est pas mal, avoua-t-elle.

Drago sourit et fit un looping. Il entendit un hurlement et se fit copieusement insulté. Il éclata de rire, il devait avouer, lui, qu'il s'était rarement senti aussi bien, était-ce cette fille qui pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui ? « Impossible, c'est le vol ». Emilie s'était calmée et ils profitèrent de ce moment silencieusement en regardant le paysage. Puis Drago fit demi-tour. Emilie aurait voulut que ce moment dure à jamais, accrocher à Drago dans la nuit qui les séparait de tous, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Soudain Drago sourit, il avait décidé de profiter du fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui pour s'amuser enfin.

- A ton tour.

Avant qu'Emilie puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il avait sauté derrière elle et elle se retrouva devant. Le balais descendit à toute vitesse en piquée. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour d'elle et redressa le balai.

- Tu dois le tenir droit, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle tremblait. Elle se tenait droite, terrifiée, et pas seulement par le fait de diriger un balai. Elle sentait le souffle de Drago sur sa joue, le sentait contre son dos et n'osait plus faire un mouvement. Le château arriva alors.

- Penche-toi doucement.

Emilie, surprise, se pencha brusquement et le balai fonça vers le sol. Emilie cria, paniquée, Drago essaya de redresser le balai, mais trop tard ils heurtèrent violement le sol et Emilie fut éjectée. Elle s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Drago était parvenu à rester dessus. Il sauta du balai et courut vers la silhouette étendue dans l'herbe.

- Emilie ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Celle-ci se releva doucement, elle semblait intact et sourit à son ami, penaude. Il se mit à rire.

- Atterrissage manquée, commenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle la saisit, riant à son tour.

Ils entrèrent dans le château et devant les escaliers ils s'arrêtèrent. Drago descendait et Emilie montait.

- Euh… merci, balbutia Emilie, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oui, j'ai passé un bon moment également, lui répondit Drago qui souriait. Mais désormais tu as une dette envers moi. Je t'ai offert un magnifique vol, ainsi qu'une leçon de vol. Rappelle-t-en. Bonnes vacances. Et il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château.

- N'importe quoi, lui hurla Emilie. Je t'ai sauvé d'une retenue à la fête et en plus t'as failli me tuer, on est quitte !

Mais seul un rire fantomatique lui répondit. Elle monta dans la tour Gryffondor, c'était tout juste si elle ne dansait pas, tellement elle était heureuse. Elle passa à travers la salle noire et monta dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué une ombre assis dans un fauteuil. C'était Harry. Il réfléchissait inquiet et sombre.

Le lendemain dans le train qui les ramène à Londres, Harry et Ron discutent de tout cela.

- Mais Malefoy ne peut pas faire ça. Il déteste les Gryffondor, s'écria Ron quand Harry eut finit de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

- Eh ben, il en a trouvé une à son gout mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Il faut qu'on protège Emilie de ce salaud, c'est notre amie, tempêtait Harry. On doit l'empêcher d'approcher Emilie.

Ron acquiesça, déterminé.


	4. Chapter 4

4 : Le cadeau :

Le jour de Noël, Drago fut réveillé par sa mère qui lui criait de venir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il n'en pouvait plus, depuis que Vol… que son père était en prison, sa mère le couvait et faisait de son mieux pour qu'ils aient l'air d'une famille heureuse. Mais il n'était pas heureux. Le temps lui manquait, « Il » se faisait plus pressant et cela le terrifiait.

- Drago, descend immédiatement !

Il soupira et descendit. Devant l'immense sapin du salon, se trouvaient quelques cadeaux. Drago était surpris, il n'avait jamais réellement eu de cadeau, tous ce qu'il voulait il l'obtenait quand il voulait dans l'année, mais sa mère… . Il se força à prendre néanmoins une mine réjouit et commença à déballer le premier cadeau. De sa tante Bellatrix, un livre intitulé : _« La Magie toujours plus noire, toujours plus sombre. »_ Drago grimaça. Super, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Sa mère lui avait offert une gamme des produits Weasley, qu'il avait déjà. Il prit le dernier cadeau soupirant et se demandant qu'avait bien pu lui envoyer son père d'Azkaban. Il prit la carte et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tout va bien Drago ? demanda sa mère qui avait remarqué qu'il s'était figé.

Mais son fils ne lui répondit pas et déballa brusquement le paquet, il en sortit un magnifique pull couleur vert de Serpentard, mais qui paraissait bien plus gai et joyeux.

- Mais qui t'as envoyé ceci, demanda sa mère pendant que Drago enfilait le pull.

- Aucune idée, il n'y avait pas de carte, répondit-il précipitamment. Mais il me va parfaitement bien. Je monte ranger mes cadeaux.

Il se précipita en haut le cœur battant et alla déposer la carte du pull sur son bureau. Puis quand il redescendit, un sourire éclairait son visage.

- Tu as l'air content. Les cadeaux sont à ton gout ? demanda sa mère, heureuse et surprise.

- Totalement.

Et c'était vrai pour la première fois de sa vie Drago passait un bon Noël. Il revit la carte :

« On est quitte comme ça, pas vrai ?

Joyeux Noël Drago,

Emilie »

Le dernier jour des vacances, Emilie revint à Poudlard de bonne humeur. Elle repéra bien vite Harry et Hermione en grande discussion et se dirigea vers eux. Mais à peine s'approcha-t-elle qu'ils s'interrompirent brusquement, mais Emilie avait eut le temps d'entendre « Malefoy ».

- Emilie, s'écria Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour le cadeau.

- Hello Hermione ! Salut Harry ! Très bien et vous ?

Harry grogna une réponse inintelligible et s'en alla. La fille se sentit blessée.

- T'inquiète pas, la rassura Hermione, les garçons… .

Et elles s'élancèrent dans une grande discussion qui avait pour thème la stupidité de ceux-ci. Le lendemain, Emilie se réveilla tôt et descendit manger avant tout le monde. Elle redoutait la réaction de Drago face à son cadeau, certes ils avaient passé une bonne soirée le jour de la fête de Slughorn, mais Drago semblait ne pas avoir été lui-même. Elle avait été prise d'une impulsion lorsqu'elle avait vu ce pull vert qui lui rappelait tant le beau Serpentard, qu'elle l'avait acheté et envoyé sans réfléchir et maintenant elle le regrettait un petit peu.

- Emilie ! s'écria une voix qui l'a fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Drago qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Oups, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Scuse, s'excusa-t-il. Euh…, je voulais, je…en fait… .

Emilie continuait à le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Merci pour ton cadeau, décida-t-il enfin. Et tout d'un coup, il s'avança vers la jeune fille, se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Et il se recula. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et disparut. Emilie n'avait toujours pas bougé quand il eut disparut. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, la tête lui tournait.

- Ah, Emilie ça va tu es toute pâle, s'inquiéta Hermione quand elle se rendit au cours de potion. Mais elle se tût dès qu'elle vit Ron s'approcher. Les vacances n'avait pas rien effacé. Mais quand Emilie voulut chercher un signe de réconfort vers Harry, elle ne reçut qu'un regard furieux et il l'ignora superbement. A ce moment arriva Drago, qui ne la regarda pas ce qui énerva profondément Emilie. Harry grimaça et détourna encore plus la tête. Il décida d'en parler à Emilie à la fin du cours.

- Emilie, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de Malefoy. Reste loin de lui, lui ordonna-t-il en colère.

- Ecoute, Harry il n'est pas comme tu le croies. Tu sais, il…

- Ahaha, ne me fait pas rire, je connais Malefoy depuis six ans, je sais très bien comment il est et c'est un vrai salaud.

- Non, tu te trompes, si tu voulais bien m'écouter…

- Très bien pense comme tu veux, mais sache que je serais toujours derrière toi pour le surveiller.

Et il partit, furieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne lecture et merci ! ;)

5 : Retournement de situation :

Et en effet, il tint parole. Il collait littéralement à la peau d'Emilie, il savait très bien, que lui dans les parages Drago n'approcherait pas. Et ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout du goût d'Emilie. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de parler à Harry mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur Hermione qui était totalement d'accord avec Harry. Mais Ron fut empoisonné et le match de Quidditch s'approchait avec Mcclaggen, en plus des Pouffsoufle et Harry relâchait peu à peu son attention. Bien sûr, Drago en profita. Un jour alors qu'Emilie montait dans la tour Gryffondor chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié, il l'intercepta.

- Emilie, s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle lui rentra dedans trop pressée pour regarder où elle allait.

- Oh, Drago, pardon, je suis en retard, se recula-t-elle immédiatement.

- Pas de souci, mais je voulais te parler, enchainait-il. Euh…ça te dit un tour en balai, genre samedi après le petit-déjeuner ?

Une petite part au fond de lui, espérait qu'elle refuserait, mais le Drago qu'elle avait fait sortir de l'ombre priait intérieurement qu'elle accepte.

- Oui, oui, avec plaisir, cria presque Emilie, trop heureuse.

- Super alors à samedi.

Emilie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, enfin il lui parlait. Elle n'en dirait évidemment rien à Harry ou à Hermione. Mais la semaine passa et plus samedi se rapprochait, plus Drago semblait être fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Mais il ne revint pas sur sa demande ce qui soulagea Emilie, quoique de toute manière il la regarda, ni lui adressa la parole une seule fois. Et samedi elle se leva d'excellente humeur. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller Hermione et descendit manger. Elle sortit et ne vit Drago nulle part, mais il était encore tôt, il allait bientôt arriver. Elle s'assit et patienta.

Mais à midi, elle dût reconnaitre qu'il ne viendrait plus, elle sentit les larmes de rage et d'humiliation monter, mais prit dignement le chemin de la Grande Salle et retrouva ses amis qui ne lui posèrent pas de question sur son escapade du matin. Dimanche elle resta au lit, à pleurer et lundi elle se rendit au cours de potion d'humeur massacrante. Drago n'était pas encore là. En ben tant mieux.

Quand il arriva, il semblait épuisé et terrifié et il ne vint pas s'excuser ou s'expliquer. Surement à cause d'Harry qui avait recommencé ses regards meurtriers, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de samedi. A la fin du cours, il ne l'attendit même pas et Emilie décida qu'elle lui en voulait vraiment. Ses amis avaient raison depuis le début : c'était un pauvre type. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et de le regarder. Les semaines qui suivirent lui donnèrent l'impression que le blond se dégradait de plus en plus. Rien à faire il ne lui parlait plus… cela dit il ne parlait plus à personne, même à ses amis de Serpentard. Il semblait être ailleurs, terrifié et épuisé. Et le pire c'est qu'Emilie se sentait dans l'obligation de l'aider, n'importe comment, elle ne pourrait pas supporter juste de le voir, mourir peu à peu devant elle. Un jour elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle galéra pour d'abord s'échapper d'Harry, ensuite pour retrouver Drago. Mais elle y arriva finalement un jour. Et quand elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui, avant encore un problème.

-Drago, je voudrais te parler.

Il se retourna avec un regard qui terrifia la jeune fille. Il semblait presque mort. Il était blanc, blanc-malade, ses yeux gris si magnifique et rempli de vie normalement, était visqueux et presque blanc eux-aussi. Emilie retint un cri de désespoir.

-Oh mon Dieu Drago, qu'est-ce que… que t'es… je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Emilie et va-t'en s'il te plait. Laisse tomber et me parle plus, ça sera plus simple autant pour toi que pour moi… .

Il se retourna et s'en alla. Emilie avait envie de pleurer, plus à cause de son apparence que de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser comme ça. Laisser tomber, jamais. Sauf que, lui, faisait apparemment tout pour l'éviter

Mais un jour quand elle le vit, un jour, assis par terre contre un mur semblant complètement mort, elle s'écria :

- Oh mon Dieu, Drago, ça va ? Ne me dit pas de partir, ça ne servira à rien, paniqua-t-elle devant son regard vitreux.

Il la regarda à peine, mais murmura :

- Emilie, tu sais je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre fois.

- Oh non ne t'inquiète pour ça, c'est rien et oublié depuis longtemps. Viens il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il ayant l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, tout à coup. C'est vraiment pas grave ? Je m'excuse franchement !

Emilie acquiesça.

- Alors, allons plutôt marcher un moment dans le parc, tu veux bien ?

Il la regarda suppliant.

- Mais les cours…, hésita pourtant Emilie. Oh et puis tant pis, allons-y.

Ravi, Drago lui prit la main et ils passèrent une merveilleuse après-midi qui se finit dans le lac. Comme le soir de la fête, Drago avait montré son côté joueur et joyeux et bien sûr séducteur. Heureusement il n'y avait personne, tous était en cours. Malgré tout le temps passa trop vite et le soir, ils se quittèrent à regret.

Le lendemain, par contre, fut moins drôle, elle dût subir les foudres d'Harry qui se doutait avec qui elle avait passé l'après-midi puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls absents. Elle parvint à le calmer en lui jurant qu'elle était montée se coucher, très mal. Mais il ne la croyait pas. Emilie s'en fichait. Drago venait de lui sourire à l'autre bout de la salle, aurait-il vraiment changer. Le jour suivant il lui fit passer un bout de parchemin où il l'invitait dimanche à faire un tour de balai. Emilie hésita vu sa dernière expérience, mais la façon dont il s'était comporté hier, prouvait qu'il avait un bon fond. Elle accepta et dimanche se retrouva dans le parc à l'attendre. Et à nouveau, il ne vint pas. Emilie n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Quel sale petit con ! » Cette fois, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle se sentait vraiment mal et pleura tout le jour suivant. Hermione qui savait très bien qui était responsable de l'état de son amie, voulut lui parler.

- C'est Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom, hurla Emilie.

Hermione préféra battre en retrait et attendre que l'orage passe.

Le lendemain, au cours de potion Emilie n'accorda pas un regard à Drago, malgré qu'elle sente le sien, insistant, sur elle. Elle sortit dernière, laissant Harry qui voulait parler à Slughorn. Et eut la surprise de voir Drago qui l'attendait.

- Emilie, je voulais m'excuser, j'ai eu un empêchement, je…

- Ta gueule, Malefoy, répliqua Emilie.

Drago se tût surpris. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais appelé par son nom, il était mal, très mal.

- J'aurais dût écouter Harry et Hermione. T'es vraiment qu'un sale con. Tu me donne rendez-vous une fois et tu ne viens pas, s'énerva-t-elle. Ensuite tu ne viens même pas t'excuser ou même t'expliquer comme si je n'existais plus. J'ai dût faire faire, moi, le premier pas et comme une abrutie, j'ai pris tes minables excuses comme sincères et ensuite tu as osé… osé me REFAIRE LE MEME COUP. Cette fois c'est fini, je ne te fais plus confiance et j'ai même plus envie de te revoir, alors fous moi la paix.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Choqué, Drago voulut la réconforter, mais elle le repoussa violement.

- Laisse tomber, Malefoy. Je te hais.

Puis horrifiée parce qu'elle avait dit, elle s'enfuit. Drago ne pensait plus. Il se sentait pour la toute première fois de sa vie… coupable. Oui, vraiment il se rendait à présent compte du mal qu'il avait fait. Si elle avait osé lui faire le même coup, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu lui pardonner ou en tout cas pas avant un long moment. Et si elle le haïssait vraiment, il ne voyait plus d'intérêt à la vie. Mais Drago savait que cette fois il allait devoir s'excuser véritablement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'abandonne, il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il allait courir pour rattraper la jeune fille, mais un bras l'arrêta.

- Laisse-moi passer Potter, rugit Malefoy.

- Surement pas. Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy. T'es sourd t'as pas entendu qu'elle ne veut plus te revoir et qu'elle te hait, continua Harry en appuyant bien les derniers mots.

- Tu ne comprends rien et ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Au contraire, ce sont bien mes affaires et je comprends tout très bien. Emilie t'as donné deux chance, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais les deux fois tu l'as trahi. T'es vraiment comme ton père, un vrai con.

- Ne me parle pas…

- Alors maintenant, le coupa violement Harry, tu restes loin d'elle ou je te jure que je te tue.

Il relâcha Malefoy et s'en alla. Ce dernier s'assit dos au mur et la tête dans les mains réfléchissait. Potter avait dit qu'elle lui avait donné deux chance et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle tenait quand même à lui sinon elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Il reprit espoir. Mais Emilie n'apparut plus de la journée et Harry semblait toujours être dans les parages comme un gardien. Il allait devoir faire preuve une fois de plus de ruse… .


	6. Chapter 6

Manoirmalfoys : Réponse à ta question ;)

6 : « Je t'aime ! » :

La semaine d'Emily fut dure et triste, mais elle se força à paraître normal, pour qu'Harry et Hermione la laisse tranquille. Hermione avait essayé une fois de lui parler de toute cette histoire, mais face au silence et aux regards assassin, elle préféra abandonner. Vendredi arriva et Emilie se sentit mieux, elle n'aurait pas besoin pendant ces deux prochains jours de se cacher et de faire de son mieux pour éviter Dr… Malefoy. Le soir, quand elle voulut commencer les devoirs de potion, un morceau de parchemin tomba de son livre. Elle devina évidement immédiatement de qui il était et faillit le déchirer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le lire en se traitant de tous les noms.

_Emilie, je t'en prie ne jette pas ce mot tout de suite. Je ne vais pas m'excuser, non je ne le ferais que à voix haute en face de toi. Et je te supplie de bien vouloir venir demain après le déjeuner me rejoindre dans le parc. J'ai fait le con et je le regrette. S'il te plait. Drago._

Emilie hésita longtemps, le parchemin devant les yeux, mais en allant se coucher son choix était fait. Le lendemain, elle descendit avec Hermione prendre le petit-déjeuner et elles retrouvèrent Harry et Ron.

- On va chez Hagrid tout à l'heure vous venez ?

- Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, répondit Emilie le ton ferme. D'ailleurs je vais y aller, on se revoit plus tard.

Elle sortit, elle était bien décidée de mettre les choses au clair avec Malefoy. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, elle ne voulait plus le revoir, elle voulait qu'il lui fiche la paix. Mais elle ne le vit nulle part, elle s'appuya contre un arbre. « Il s'est encore foutu de… »

- Emilie !

Elle se retourna et resta bouche bée. Devant elle se tenait un ange. Sa peau d'habitude si pâle qu'on le disait malade, était sous le soleil du printemps, blanche, pure,… resplendissante. Ses cheveux brillaient entourant son visage d'une douce lueur. Et ses yeux, … ses yeux, ils étaient si doux remplis de peine et de culpabilité. Et il portait le pull qu'elle le lui avait offert, qui lui allait à merveille, il avait remonté ses manches et la blancheur de ses avant-bras contrastait avec le vert et il dessinait parfaitement les muscles du jeune homme. Emilie avait de la peine à respirer.

Quant à Drago, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Le soleil créant des mèches dans les longs cheveux brun d'Emilie et ses yeux bleus toujours si magnifiques. Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer, il n'aurait plus de chance.

- Emilie…

Emilie tenta de se rappeler pourquoi elle était venue. Elle devait, … devait faire comprendre à Malefoy de rester loin …d'elle. Mais elle voyait dans les yeux de Drago toute la peine qu'il avait et de la …peur aussi. Mais peur de quoi ? Drago cherchait ses mots.

- Ecoute-moi… Tu as raison, je suis un pauvre con. Tu m'as fait confiance, plus que personne et moi je… je t'ai trahi. C'est la première fois que je ressent un tel sentiment, je .. je me sens tellement coupable. Mais il faut que tu sache que je ne me moquais pas de toi, je… Tu sais les moments qu'on a passé ensemble compte comme les plus beaux de ma vie. Je peux te le jurer.

- Pourquoi ? ne put que dire Emilie, hypnotisée.

Les yeux de Drago se baissèrent momentanément et quand il releva la tête elle y vit une profonde peur.

- Je ne peux le dire, dit-il en serrant les dents, mais je peux te dire cela. J'ai …peur.

Grand silence.

- J'ai tellement peur, de tellement de choses depuis quelques temps. Je ne dors plus ou très mal. Et depuis une semaine je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas du Seig… . Je me suis rendu compte que ce dont j'avais le plus peur, c'était de te perdre, toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais plus là. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour que tu le comprennes, mais j'aurais dût essayer. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'en supplie Emilie je dois savoir, si tu ne veux plus me revoir, si tu me hais dis-le maintenant et je m'en irais.

Il posa ses deux mains contre l'arbre derrière, la tête de la jeune fille entre ses bras, elle ne pouvait que le regarder dans les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur désespérée. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle voulait l'aider. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larme.

- Dis-moi. Emilie, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, chuchota Drago. Aide-moi.

Il posa son front sur son épaule. Emilie resta immobile, puis lentement elle posa une de ses mains sur le cœur de Drago.

- Je sais pas Drago, je sais pas, murmura-t-elle, une larme coulant de sa joue. Mais je suis là, avec toi, je t'aiderais…

Elle sentit le corps de Drago se raidir sous la surprise, puis il releva la tête. Il la regarda plusieurs minutes, droit dans les yeux, comme hésitant. Puis il sembla trancher.

- Tu es là pour moi, dit-il pour lui-même. Ici et maintenant ?

- Oui, murmura Emilie.

Il la regarda alors d'un regard doux, Emilie même si elle l'aurait voulu n'aurait pas pu bouger. Il s'approcha lentement et tendrement déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Puis il se recula.

- Alors je te le dis, quelques en soit les conséquences, moi, je t'aime !

Emilie sentit des larmes de joie couler sur sa joue et enfonça sa tête au creux du cou de Drago, il sentait tellement bon. Emilie aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Pas comme Harry qui plus loin dans la cabane d'Hagrid regardait en serrant les dents les deux points bien trop proche à son gout sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

Les deux jours que passèrent enfin ensemble, Emilie et Drago, furent leurs plus beaux. La joie et le bonheur était permanent, quand ils devaient se quitter, ils se sentaient comme coupés en deux. Harry chercha furieusement Emilie de tout le week-end, mais ne parvint pas à l'intercepter avant lundi juste devant le cours de potion. Il l'attrapa violement par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder.


	7. Chapter 7

7 : Harry et Malefoy

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je suis au courant pour toi et … Malefoy.

Emilie ne dit rien, le défiant du regard, ce qui le mit hors de lui. Il la coinça contre un mur.

- Ce connard ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

- Harry, arrête tu me fais mal….

- Lâche-la immédiatement, fit une voix enragée.

- C'est toi qui va la lâcher, hurla Harry en sortant sa baguette. Ne t'approche plus d'elle, je t'avais prévenu.

Drago sortit à son tour sa baguette et la pointa sur le Survivant.

- Non, hurla Emilie en se plaçant entre les deux. Arrêtez !

- Pousse-toi, lui dit Harry d'une voix dure. Ce n'est pas ton combat.

Emilie se tourna, alors, vers Drago et le supplia du regard, celui-ci hésita puis baissa sa baguette, il jeta un regard meurtrier à Harry, puis prit la main d'Emilie et ils s'éloignèrent La jeune fille ne jeta même pas un regard à Harry. Il serra les points de rage et tourna le dos, il n'irait pas au cours de potion aujourd'hui. Le soir alors qu'il était posé dans un fauteuil près du feu dans la salle commune, Emilie se planta devant lui et lui demanda des explications.

- C'est un Mangemort, répondit seulement Harry.

- N'importe quoi Harry, tu es tellement aveuglé par…

- C'est un Mangemort, je te dis.

- Je l'ai vu les manches remontées, ce n'est pas un Mangemort, il n'a pas de Marque, lui cria Emilie.

- Toi, c'est ton soi-disant « affection » qui t'aveugle. Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tomber avant qu'il ne te fasse vraiment souffrir.

Pui il se leva furieusement et s'en alla. Les jours qui suivirent, ils firent comme Ron Hermione. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se regardaient plus, ils n'existaient plus l'un pour l'autre. Quant à Drago et Emilie ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, ils devaient en effet se cacher. Aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à révéler leur relation aux autres Gryffondor et Serpentard. Déjà que les Serpentard jugeait le comportement de Drago envers Emilie beaucoup trop gentil et qu'ils le poussaient à montrer comment étaient les Serpentard, mais Drago tenait bon.

Puis un jour, Hermione arriva vers elle, affolée.

- Emilie, Drago est à l'infirmerie, lui et Harry se sont battus.

Elle se figea, regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle disait la vérité, elle courut à l'infirmerie.

- Drago, cria-t-elle, en entrant, malheureusement Pansy s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur le lit tenant la main d'un Drago complètement dans les vapes, mais qui sembla se réveiller un peu en apercevant Emilie, qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le pincement de la jalousie en voyant la scène.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Morel ? Ton pote manque de tuer Drago et tu oses encore venir ici pour te moquer et lui hurler dessus, s'écria méchamment Pansy. Drago tenta d'intervenir, mais Pansy le fit taire et regarda durement Emilie. Celle-ci sentit les larmes venir et tourna rapidement les talons. Elle retourna dans la tour Gryffondor. Elle ne vit pas Harry et monta se coucher, déprimée. Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt, espérant pouvoir aller voir Drago, mais l'infirmière ne la laissa pas passer, sa journée fut très mauvaise, surtout qu'Harry l'évitait intentionnellement et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire sa façon de penser. Hermione et Ron semblaient, eux-aussi, l'éviter. Quelques jours, plus tard, elle parvint à se trouver face à Harry sans personne d'autre.

-Harry…

Il lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir. Emilie sentit la colère monter. Elle lui saisit le bras.

- Maintenant ça suffit, arrête de te comporter comme un abruti et écoute.

Bizarrement il se retourna et la regarda d'un air froid.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Euh…, Harry, je… écoute, je crois que je l'aime. Vraiment je veux dire. Et franchement, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer dans ta vie. Il me semble que je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, j'ai bien réfléchi. Et je sais ce que je fais, Harry, je te le jure. On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps et ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais là tu vas trop loin. Ma vie sentimentale ne concerne que moi et dans le cas présent, Drago. Ok ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais ressenti cela. Je sais très bien que tu es dingue de Ginny. Ne m'interrompe pas. Tu l'aimes, comme j'aime Drago, alors laisse-moi vivre tranquille. Si il doit arriver quelque chose, tu pourras me dire je te l'avais bien dit.

Elle s'arrêta essoufflée, d'avoir autant parler. Harry la regardait avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir.

- Je n'ai aucune chance de te raisonner, pas vrai, demanda-t-il, piteusement.

-Aucune !

Il soupira et s'en alla avec un hochement de la tête, à peine perceptible. Emilie soupira de soulagement et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle aurait aimé courir à l'infirmerie et serrer Drago dans ses bras, mais Pansy devait encore être avec lui. Une grimace traversa son visage. Elle devrait attendre.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, voilà. Désolée, j'étais un peu débordée ces temps-ci et je ne voulais pas bâclé la suite. Mais bonne lecture =)

**Fin ? :**

Et Emilie a dû attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie, puisque à l'intérieur, il était sans cesse environner soit de Pansy, soit de Blaise, soit de Rogue. Impossible de s'en approcher. Mais une fois dehors, Emilie ne perdit pas une seconde et avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, elle l'attrapa par la manche et le tira à l'abri des regards dans un passage secret. Il sourit en voyant son kidnappeur, il lui prit tendrement le visage et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Emilie rougit de plaisir et se lova tout contre lui.

- J'ai parlé à Harry. Plus rien ne nous séparera maintenant, dit-elle tout contre son torse. Mais Drago ne répondit pas et son visage reflétait clairement un doute.

Les jours suivants, ils n'eurent pas le choix, ils se lancèrent dans un immense jeu de cache-cache dans tout le château, pour pouvoir simplement échanger quelques mots et quelques baisers. Mais petit à petit, Drago s'éloigna imperceptiblement. Il redevenait pâle, malade et taciturne. Ses seuls moments de joie étaient avec Emilie, mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour le soutenir pleinement. Et Emilie souffrait de cette situation. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider et il ne voulait toujours pas se confier.

Un soir arriva où Harry (ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés, mais ils faisaient de gros efforts pour se parler poliment tout de même) leur annonça à elle, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qu'il sortait avec Dumbledore, mais qu'il restait persuadé que les Mangemorts attaqueraient cette nuit. Il leur donna son reste de Felix Felicis et juste avant de partir se retourna vers Emilie :

- Fais attention à toi, d'accord, lâcha-t-il comme à regret.

Et il s'en alla laissant Emilie pensive. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

- Bon, écoutons-le, ok ? Hermione prenait les choses en main. On va faire des tours dans le château au cas où et personne ne s'endort.

Emilie s'en fut donc avec Hermione. Elles n'avaient pas un itinéraire défini et se baladaient un peu au hasard, toujours sur leur garde. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'Harry était parti et il n'y avait toujours rien. Emilie commençait à douter un peu, surtout qu'elle était fatiguée. Mais soudain alors qu'elle allait en parler à Hermione, une explosion retentit provenant du septième étage.

- Vite, s'écria Hermione.

Elles gravirent les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais quand elles furent tout en haut, les bruits de combat s'étaient éloignés.

- Merde.

- Ils sont vers la tour d'astronomie je crois.

Elles se remirent donc à courir le plus vite possible et arrivées à la tour d'astronomie, elles durent se jeter par terre pour éviter les traits de magie qui jaillissaient de partout. Emilie reconnut Ron et sa sœur dans la mêlée. Ils combattaient vaillamment.

- Il faut qu'on y aille aussi, murmura Hermione et elles se jetèrent dans la bataille juste à temps pour voir Rogue traverser une espèce de barrière magique en levant un bras. Deux autres hommes s'efforçaient de la briser, mais ils n'arrivaient à rien.

Emilie voulut demander à Hermione si elle savait qui s'était, mais elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle l'aperçut un peu plus loin, la baguette levée et les yeux jetant des éclairs. Emilie se baissa pour éviter un sortilège, mais ne répondit pas. Elle était complétement bloquée et terrifiée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni ce qu'elle faisait ici au milieu des combats. Soudain la barrière magique se volatilisa et les deux hommes qui tentaient de la briser furent éjectés plusieurs mètres derrière. Quatre Mangemorts, Rogue et … Drago ? en sortirent en courant. Emilie eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là avec eux ? Non, Emilie ne pouvait pas y croire, son esprit nia complétement l'éventualité qu'il puisse faire partie des mauvais. Il devait y avoir une explication. Harry surgit à son tour de la tour et se mit à les poursuivre. Emilie ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et elle se précipita à sa suite. Ils courraient au milieu des sorts et des gens. Harry prit un raccourci, Emilie un autre, ils savaient les deux que les Mangemorts tentaient de sortir du château. Il fallait arriver avant eux.

Mais Emilie n'était pas assez rapide, quand elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, ils étaient déjà dehors, suivit de près par Harry. Elle accéléra. Harry s'était arrêté et attaquait Rogue, mais Emilie s'en fichait. Où était Drago ? Là ! Il courait entre les arbres. Emilie se précipita à son tour dans la forêt, mais il faisait sombre et elle perdait du terrain.

- Drago, hurla-t-elle, en désespoir de cause.

Il se retourna inquiet sans s'arrêter, mais quand il reconnut Emilie, il hésita. Soudain, il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers elle. Il se jeta quasiment sur elle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Drago, que…., tenta Emilie de demander.

- Emilie, écoute-moi. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas rester.

- Drago, pourquoi ? Reviens avec moi au château. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas. Je m'en veux tellement de te faire ça, mais je n'ai plus le choix. Emilie tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un qui ne te laissera pas, qui ne te trahira jamais. Oublie-moi, ça vaudrait mieux. J'ai fait trop de mauvaises choses. Je ne peux pas faire partie du même camp que toi. Elle allait l'interrompre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Emilie, malgré nos différences, même si je t'ai menti sur certains points il faut que tu sache que quoique tu puisses penser, je n'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments, je te le jure. Je t'aime Emilie. Tu es sûrement la seule personne que j'aurais réussi à vraiment aimé et je t'en remercie pour cela. Tu m'as redonné de l'espoir, montré qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de bon, même en moi. Mais… Excuse-moi Emilie. Je ne peux pas rester et tu ne peux pas me suivre.

- Non, Drago. Viens, reviens. Ce n'est pas trop tard, c'est jamais trop tard. Je veux pas que tu partes, je m'en fiche si tu as fait des erreurs. On peut les réparer. S'il te plaît.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille. Il la regarda intensément, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnellement. Ce baiser était pourtant un baiser d'adieu et quand il la lâcha, ses yeux étaient redevenus durs.

- Pardonne-moi, furent ses derniers mots.

Puis il se mit à courir. Emilie tomba à genoux, elle n'avait plus la force de le poursuivre, elle ne pouvait que pleurer sans bouger. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent d'elle, mais elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

- Emilie ?

C'était Harry. « Super. »

- Vas-y dit le, cracha Emilie, toujours en larme.

- Dire quoi.

- Que tu m'avais prévenu, sanglota-t-elle.

- Oh, Emilie. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Je te jure que j'aurais préféré avoir tort, j'ai même cru un moment que tu y arriverais, que tu le changerais, mais... Sa voix se brisa et il ne put continuer. Emilie se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Mais il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots. Il la regarda ses yeux débordaient aussi de larme. Il serra les poings et n'en pouvant plus, enlaça Emilie et la serra contre lui en quête de réconfort. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis Harry se recula et lui dit, la voix tremblante :

- Dumbledore est mort et c'est en partie de la faute de Drago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Choix ! :**

Emilie ne savait plus où elle en était, l'enterrement de Dumbledore venait d'avoir lieu et elle n'avait pas tant pleuré pour l'honorable directeur que pour Drago. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne le retrouverait jamais. Il avait dû partir se cacher bien à l'abri. Harry lui avait expliqué en ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti et de savoir que c'est Drago qui avait réussi à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château et qui avait réussi à acculer Dumbledore lui donnait envie de vomir. Voilà à quoi il était occupé la plupart de l'année, voilà pourquoi il était pâle, malade, qu'il avait maigri. Il avait peur que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tue sa famille et lui avec. Mais Emilie était persuadée que s'il avait parlé, s'il s'était confié, les choses auraient pu se passer différemment. Emilie se remit à sangloter doucement et la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit. Hermione passa une tête timide par l'entrebâillement.

- Emilie, il faut qu'on y aille. Le train va partir.

Voyant les larmes de son amie, elle s'assit à côté d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione et Ron avaient très vite été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et du rôle qu'avait joué Malefoy. Si Ron avait hoché la tête en disant qu'il savait depuis toujours que c'était un faux-jeton, qu'il ne pouvait pas changer comme ça d'un coup, et qui avait tant donné envie à Emilie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, Hermione s'était sentie partagée. D'un côté, elle avait prévenu Emilie que ça risquait d'arriver, que Malefoy n'était pas blanc comme neige, mais d'un autre côté c'était son amie qui avait été touché et elle ne pouvait pas l'enfoncer encore plus. Elle comprenait la douleur de son amie et aurait bien voulu l'aider. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Hermione l'année prochaine, je pars avec vous, dit Emilie, entre deux sanglots. Je sais que Harry, Ron et toi allez quitter l'école pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes pas la peine de le nier et c'est sans discussion : je viens avec vous.

Hermione allait protester, puis elle se retint au dernier moment. Après tout Emilie était, tout comme eux, majeure et pouvait donc faire les choix qu'il lui plaisait, elle n'avait aucun droit ou pouvoir sur ses décisions. Et même si elle n'était pas sûre que dans cet état-là, Emilie serait très utile, elle hocha la tête et les deux amies se levèrent pour partir.

Dans le train, elles mirent au courant Harry et Ron de la décision d'Emilie. Ron haussa les épaules, indifférent, mais Harry eut l'air contrarié. Cependant il préféra ne rien dire, il provoquerait une dispute une autre fois. Si Emilie voulait partir ça n'était pas seulement pour chercher les Horcruxes avec eux. Emilie était intelligente, elle savait que sur le chemin ils risquaient de rencontrer des Mangemorts et que par conséquent ils se rapprocheraient sûrement de Drago. Et Harry l'avait très bien compris, mais il tût ses doutes et ses interrogations, déjà parce qu'il devait avouer qu'il était content d'avoir quelqu'un en plus dans leur équipe et Emilie pouvait se révéler d'un grand secours et parce qu'il préférait garder un œil sur la jeune fille plutôt que de la savoir quelque part dans le monde, seule à la recherche de son amour perdu. Qui sait quels dégâts elle pouvait causer ou quel acte de folie elle pourrait commettre…

Quant à Emilie, elle était soulagée qu'ils aient accepté aussi facilement son choix et elle était déterminée à, premièrement trouver ses saletés d'Horcruxes et les détruire pour réduire à néant Voldemort et ainsi libérer Drago de ses menaces imminentes et ensuite, bien sûr, trouver Drago et le ramener de son côté. Elle était prête à lutter de toutes ses forces contre le Mal et de gagner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Le lustre fatal :**

Ça y était pour de bon ! Enfin, le grand moment allait arriver. Cela faisait déjà des semaines et des semaines qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emilie étaient partis à la recherche des Horcruxes suite à l'apparition des Mangemorts pendant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Les premières semaines avaient été vaines et ennuyeuses, mais tant de chose s'étaient passées depuis. Ron était parti, ils étaient retournés au lieu de naissance d'Harry où le serpent de Voldemort les avait attaqués. La baguette d'Harry s'était cassée et Ron était finalement revenu. Ils avaient réussi à détruire un des Horcruxes grâce à la mystérieuse apparition de l'épée de Gryffondor et ils étaient allés parler à M. Lovegood des Reliques de la mort. Puis ils s'étaient fait capturé par de Raffleurs, Hermione avait eu le temps de lancer un maléfice du Cuisant au visage d'Harry, mais les Raffleurs s'en étaient rendu compte et ils avaient reconnu Harry.

Et c'est grâce à tout cela, Emilie se sentait enfin revivre. Les semaines passées à la recherche des Horcruxes étaient passées beaucoup, beaucoup trop lentement. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré tous les dangers qu'ils avaient courus, Emilie était resté dans un état second. Bien sûr dès qu'il s'agissait de réfléchir, de trouver des idées, Emilie était à fond dedans, s'impliquer dans quelque chose lui faisait oublier sa peine… un peu. Mais dès qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle tombait dans le mutisme. Le départ de Ron ne l'avait touché que parce que la douleur d'Hermione lui rappelait trop la sienne. La perte de la baguette d'Harry l'avait vaguement intéressée parce qu'elle devait désormais lui prêter de temps en temps la sienne. Elle ne se sentait plus totalement elle-même et elle s'en voulait énormément d'être à ce point attaché à un garçon qui l'avait abandonné au premier moment venu. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se défaire de cette attachement, elle devait le retrouver à tout prix !

Et aujourd'hui tout était différent, aujourd'hui tout allait changer. En effet, les Raffleurs les conduisaient au … Manoir des Malefoy ! Enfin, après tout ce temps, Emilie se rapprochait de Drago. Ils étaient en train de traverser le parc et Emilie sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Chaque pas la rapprochait de lui, elle le sentait dans tout son corps. Elle tremblait imperceptiblement, mais contrairement à Hermione ça n'était pas d'inquiétude. Elle se sentait même bizarrement tout à fait à l'aise. Elle marchait d'un pas énergique et devait se retenir pour ne pas prendre la tête du groupe. Ses yeux balayaient chaque recoins du parc, mais il n'y avait pas un seul signe de vie.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le sombre manoir et montèrent les escaliers. En entrant dans un salon, la première chose qu'ils aperçurent était Bellatrix Lestrange qui les attendait de pied ferme. Mais ça n'était pas elle qui intéressait Emilie, ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur un dos surplombé par des cheveux blonds, presque blancs qui se tenait debout juste à côté de la cheminée. Il était là, devant elle, à quelques mètres ! Soudain elle n'eut plus conscience de rien. Elle ne sentait plus qu'on la tirait vers Bellatrix, n'entendait pas que Lucius demandait s'ils étaient certain qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, ne remarquait pas qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes. Plus rien ne pénétrait dans l'univers d'Emilie si ce n'était ce dos et ces cheveux. « Retourne-toi, suppliait-elle intérieurement. Allez, vas-y, regarde-moi. »

- Drago, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Emilie sursauta en même temps que le jeune homme qui se tourna certes, mais pas vers elle. Il rejoignit sa mère, les yeux fixés au sol. Il ne voulait même pas regarder Harry. Il semblait terrifié et Emilie eut un pincement au corps quand elle vit à quel point il avait maigri et était devenu pâle.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, finalement.

Et il retourna vers la cheminée en continuant à regarder par terre. Il n'avait même pas jeté un œil vers Emilie qui avait envie de hurler. Mais elle se retint si Drago comptait plus que tout, elle ne voulait quand même pas être responsable de la mort de ses amis. Elle le fixa donc de toutes ses forces et espérant qu'il allait sentir son regard et se retourner. Et tout à coup le miracle se fit. Il secoua sa tête pour écarter une de ses mèches qui lui tombait sur le front et ses yeux croisèrent par hasard ceux d'Emilie. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il resta pétrifié, à la regarder. Emilie lut sur ses lèvres son nom, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait l'air foudroyé et ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils continuaient à se regarder quand soudain Emilie sentit qu'on l'attrapait violement par le bras et qu'on la tirait. Elle entendit la voix de Bellatrix résonner à ses oreilles :

- D'abord, la Sang-de-Bourbe et ensuite, on verra ensuite pour celle-ci.

« De quoi ? Que ce passait-il ? » Ils étaient en train de sortir Harry et Ron de la pièce et de l'autre côté de Bellatrix, Hermione se débattait, paniquée. Quand elle vit le poignard dans la main de Bellatrix, elle comprit. Elles allaient être torturer, mais pourquoi ? Un frisson de peur traversa le corps d'Emilie. Drago avait lui aussi l'air paniqué. Il regardait le poignard en hochant légèrement la tête mais il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Il avait les poings serrés et semblait être en plein dilemme.

Le père de Drago vint se poser derrière Emilie, sa baguette pointée sur elle et l'avertit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas bouger. Elle hocha la tête et remarqua alors qu'on lui avait pris sa propre baguette. Hermione était couché sur le dos et Bellatrix au-dessus commençait à graver des lettres dans la peau de son bras avec son poignard. Et Hermione criait, elle criait de toutes ses forces, de peur et de douleur. Emilie tremblait et elle sentait ses larmes montées. Elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Tenter d'aider son amie ne ferait rien qu'aggraver les choses, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait que rester une spectatrice impuissante et penser que son tour viendrait ensuite. Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. En dehors des cris d'Hermione et des questions de Bellatrix, la pièce était silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait Bellatrix qui avait un air de folie terrifiant. Elle était prête à les tuer sans pitié. Emilie aurait tant voulu agir, sauter sur Bellatrix, la désarmer et lui faire payer, mais au premier de ses mouvements elle serait attaquée de toute part. Hermione se débattait, hurlait, suppliait, mais Bellatrix continuait avec une expression de méchanceté jouissive. Sang-de-Bourbe apparaissait désormais sur son bras et du sang se répandait petit à petit sur le parquet noir du salon. Emilie n'avait toujours pas compris qu'est-ce que voulait Bellatrix quand celle-ci se tourna vers elle, avec un grand sourire :

- Ah ton tour, ma jolie.

Emilie sentit son cœur s'arrêter, mais soudain Harry et Ron jaillirent dans la pièce en hurlant leur baguette levée. Ron s'en prit à Bellatrix qui s'écarta d'Hermione et Harry toucha Lucius, Emilie allait s'échapper, mais une main la retint violement et un poignard se posa sur son cou.

- ARRÊTEZ OU ELLE MEURT ! hurla Bellatrix.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Emilie ne pouvait pas bouger et du sang commençait à couler le long de son cou, elle s'efforçait de bouger le moins possible. Harry et Ron durent lâcher leur baguette. Mais alors que Mme Malefoy se précipitait pour les ramasser un bruit de dévissement se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Bellatrix et Emilie levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et virent un elfe de maison en train de dévisser tranquillement l'énorme lustre de cristal du salon qui pendait au plafond. Et elles se trouvaient juste dessous. Il trembla et amorça sa chute. Bellatrix, paniquée, se jeta de côté en poussant Emilie qui trébucha et se retrouva juste sous la trajectoire du lustre. Elle n'avait plus le temps de ne rien faire et s'attendait fatalement à être écrasé d'une seconde à l'autre, mais un choc l'atteint au rein et elle fut plaquée au sol à quelques centimètres du lustre qui s'écrasa au sol dans un grondement effrayant. Des milliers de bouts de cristal giclèrent autour d'elle, mais le corps au-dessus d'elle la protégea. Elle leva péniblement les yeux et croisa le regard de…

- Drago ?

- Emilie va-t'en vite, murmura-t-il avec peine.

- Mais…

- EMILIE, hurla Harry en passant à côté d'elle. Il se baissa, prit la baguette de Drago, se saisit de sa main et la tira violement. Elle se releva brusquement et Harry prit la main de l'elfe. Emilie n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Drago évanoui couché par terre, une flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait petit à petit autour de lui. Il était recouvert de centaines de morceaux de cristal.

- Non, voulut-elle dire, mais l'elfe avait déjà transplané.


	11. Chapter 11

Il l'avait sauvée ! Il l'avait protégée ! Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Il n'était pas mauvais. Bien au contraire, c'était son maudit père qui l'avait perverti. Son père, qui l'avait depuis déjà tout petit initié à la méchanceté et au mal, faisant de lui un garçon incompris et solitaire. Mais il n'était plus seule, Emilie était là et elle l'aiderait, elle le sauverait comme lui l'avait fait. Même si elle doit mettre sa vie en danger, elle le ferait. Le souvenir du sang qui s'échappait du corps de Drago la frappa de plein fouet. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas blessé ou pire. L'idée, elle-même, était trop horrible pour qu'elle n'y pense. Elle ne savait pas encore quand ni comment ou pourquoi, mais ils se retrouveraient et Emilie pourrait enfin lui montrer qu'elle aussi l'aimait plus que tout.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus important. Harry et les autres enterraient Dobby et Emilie les rejoignit pour les derniers mots. Hermione, encore pâle, se tenait le bras, là où sa manche était tachée de sang, Ron avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la protéger. Emilie prit l'autre main d'Hermione qui la serra doucement. Harry se rapprocha et passa son bras autour d'Emilie. Ce fut pour elle un réconfort bien plus grand qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Tous les quatre restèrent songeurs et tristes un long moment devant la dernière demeure de l'elf qui les avait lui-aussi si courageusement sauvés.

Quelques jours de calme passèrent avant qu'ils ne doivent repartir pour Gringotts. Ils avaient profité de ses quelques jours de paix et ils savaient que maintenant ils partaient pour la dernière ligne droite. Dans peu de temps, le destin de ce monde serait scellé. Il n'y avait plus d'alternatives, Harry était plus décidé que jamais, ce serait lui ou Voldemort et il était prêt. Ils avaient tous quelque chose, quelqu'un pour qui se battre valait la peine. Et c'était leur force. Ça n'était pas pour eux qu'ils se battaient, mais pour quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Pour leurs parents, pour leurs amis personne n'abandonnerait maintenant.

Emilie se tenait le regard décidé, sous la cape avec Harry. Hermione, en Bellatrix, marchait à grand pas devant eux en direction de Gringotts avec Ron, métamorphosé à ses côtés. Il n'avait rien été dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir, chacun préférant oublier l'épisode catastrophique, mais Emilie avait senti qu'Harry souhaitait lui dire quelque chose. Présentant que ça pourrait bien être la dernière fois, elle le pressa en un murmure :

- Allez, Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je m'inquiète pour le plan qu'on a mis en place. Si quoique ce soit ne marche pas, nous n'avons pas un plan de rechange. Il faut que tout se passe comme on l'a prévu, sinon…

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour ça. Mais il y a autre chose dont tu voulais me parler pas vrai ?

Harry leva les yeux et la regarda quelques secondes. Puis il soupira :

- Peut-être que tu avais raison, dit-il dans un souffle.

Ça n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela suffisait. Avec ces cinq mots, Harry venait juste de confirmer ce qu'Emilie pensait. En la sauvant, Drago avait montré un nouveau visage qui contrastait avec le masque qu'il avait porté pendant sept ans. Harry venait d'avouer qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte et par ces quelques mots tentait, maladroitement de s'excuser envers la jeune fille. Emilie lui prit la main, pour lui signifier qu'elle le pardonnait entièrement.

- N'empêche compte pas sur moi pour être son témoin à votre mariage.

Emilie le frappa outrée. Sachant que ça n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour plaisanter, mais ravis d'être à nouveau bons amis, ils continuèrent à avancer avec une nouvelle flamme brûlant leur corps. Flamme qui s'éteignit dès qu'ils furent sur le dragon. Après avoir réussi à s'emparer de l'Horcruxes et ne pas se faire tuer par les gobelins, il a fallu qu'ils atterrissent sur ce dragon. Enfin, pas vraiment atterrir, puisqu'ils survolaient Londres à toute vitesse. Emilie était terrifiée, cette fois, il n'y avait personne derrière elle pour diriger et contrôler le vol en douceur. L'atterrissage s'est révélée encore plus désastreux que la dernière fois qu'Emilie a volé et c'est trempé et toussant que les quatre amis sortirent du lac dans lequel ils avaient dû plonger.

- Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard, annonça Harry en tremblant de froid.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut et merci de me lire , la fin approche j'espère que ça vous plait.

**Chapitre 12 : Retrou… **

A Poudlard, c'était la guerre. Malgré les défenses développées par les professeurs, les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à entrer dans le château et partout ce n'était que cris, jets de magie, pleurs et panique. Emilie tentait de rester calme et concentrée, mais elle n'arrivait à penser qu'à une seule chose : Où était Drago ? Elle était sûre qu'il était là, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Elle avait déjà perdu Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle se retrouvait donc seule au milieu des combats, scrutant chacun dans l'espoir de le voir. Peine perdue. Elle vit soudain Harry deux étages plus haut qui continuait à monter en courant. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à le suivre. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir de la Porte sur Demande, Harry avait disparu, il devait y être entré alors elle se rua après lui. Et se retrouva dans la pièce la plus incroyable qu'elle ait vue. Des piles d'objets, tous plus impensables les uns des autres, montaient jusqu'au plafond. Elle n'allait jamais le retrouver là-dedans :

- Harry, hurla-t-elle.

Elle entendit sa voix lui répondre pas trop loin. Elle courut dans cette direction et retrouva Harry escaladant un monticule. Il se saisit d'une espèce de couronne et redescendit. Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? tenta de demander Ron.

Mais un jet de magie passa entre eux et ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, agrippés à leurs baguettes. C'était Crabbe et Goyle qui les regardaient avec un immense sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, s'écria Harry pour gagner du temps.

- On vous a suivi pour avoir notre récompense, répondit Goyle avec un l'air du chat devant un oiseau acculé, quand on te livrera au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La baguette cachée derrière son dos, Hermione réussit à faire écrouler une pile d'objet et ce fut aussitôt le déluge de sortilège.

- _Endoloris_, hurla Crabbe et le sortilège atteint Harry de plein fouet qui s'écroula en hurlant et lâcha le diadème qui alla se perdre dans une pile d'objet.

- _Stupéfix_, contra aussitôt Emilie, mais le jet de magie manqua sa cible et toucha Goyle. Crabbe rugit de colère.

- _Avada Keda…_, commença-t-il, la baguette pointée vers elle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, il fut bousculé et le trait passa bien au-dessus de la tête d'Emilie qui ne respirait plus.

C'était lui, c'était lui ! Drago ! Il avait fonçé dans Crabbe pour la sauver encore une fois. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour la jeune fille qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de son sauveur couvert de sueur. Il lui sourit et Emilie allait se précipiter vers lui. Mais du feu anormalement grand sortit de la baguette de Crabbe et ce fut la panique générale.

- Cours, Emilie, lui cria Harry.

Ramener à la réalité, elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible, poursuivie par le feu. Elle n'emprunta pas le même chemin que ses amis et se retrouva bientôt seule, les flammes l'encerclant de toute part. Où qu'elle regardait, elle voyait des flammes. Elle était prise au piège !

Drago sur le balai d'Harry qui venait de le sauver, scrutait désespérément l'incendie. Emilie était encore dans cette fournaise, il en était sûr et jamais il ne pourrait la laisser. Quand il avait attrapé son regard avant, il avait vu ce qu'il avait besoin de voir et avait compris que toutes ses années, il s'était battu du mauvais côté, mais maintenant c'était terminé et il allait le prouver. Il repéra d'autres balais plus loin, il tendit la baguette de sa mère puisqu'Harry avait la sienne et lança :

-_ Accio balai !_

Puis il sauta du balai à Harry pour atterrir sur un des balais qui volaient en dessous d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, entendit-il derrière lui, mais il avait déjà fait demi-tour. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-minute pour la trouver. Elle était, complétement désarmée, au beau milieu des flammes qui s'avançaient toujours plus. Il ne réfléchit plus et laissa son esprit d'Attrapeur prendre le relais pendant qu'il hurla :

- Emilie !

Qui se retourna juste à temps pour qu'il puisse l'attraper et remonter juste avant que les flammes ne s'écrasent là où elle se tenait il y avait encore deux secondes. Il sentit ses bras s'accrocher à lui et sa tête s'enfoncer dans son dos, il vola vers la porte le plus vite possible, la chaleur devenant insupportable. Il parvint à la dépasser juste avant qu'elle ne se referme enfermant le feu. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol et restèrent immobile, le visage et les habits couverts de suie essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

- Emilie, souffla Drago avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Elle se retourna difficilement vers lui, puis lui sourit si tendrement qu'il sentit ses forces revenir. Il se traîna jusqu'à elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle secoua la tête, puis elle fondit en larme en s'accrochant à lui.

- Merci, hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Emilie, j'ai eu tellement peur. Je… .

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Il fut arraché à la jeune fille qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Il faut qu'on aille retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres, entendit Drago.

C'était un Mangemort qui pensait qu'il l'avait sauvé. Drago tenta de s'échapper, mais il le tenait d'une poigne de fer. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Emilie, avant de sauter par une fenêtre toujours accroché à l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà, voilà, alors je pense que ce chapitre sera le dernier. Peut-être y aura-t-il un épilogue, mais je n'en suis pas sûre encore. En tout cas je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir lu jusqu'à là et j'espère que cette fin vous convaincra

BOoonne lecture !

**Le choix :**

Drago ne put que se dégager quand ils eurent presque traverser tout le parc. Il laissa partir le Mangemort qui ne lui avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, rendu service et s'apprêta à retourner au château quand la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna partout. A la fin du discours, Drago savait qu'il ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre les Mangemorts dans la Forêt Interdite, mais c'était hors de question, il n'y retournerait pas. Il devait retrouver Emilie, elle était la seule personne qui comptait. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans le château et s'arrêta devant la Salle à Manger, il ne se sentit pas bien du tout. Des corps entourés de sorciers s'étalaient partout et des gémissements s'élevaient de tous les coins. Drago eut un serrement au cœur, où était-elle ? Il aperçut la famille Weasley et Harry autour de Fred, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Non… il observa chaque mort, aucun n'était elle. De toute façon, il ne lui était rien arrivé, ça n'était même pas envisageable. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois la salle sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui et sans qu'il ne la voie. Il commença à paniquer et s'en fut la chercher dans le château.

En vain.

Elle restait introuvable et Drago n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement. Il courrait dans les couloirs désertés du château, espérant à chaque tournant l'apercevoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre et vit un rassemblement dans la cour, d'un côté Voldemort et ses fidèles, de l'autre les défenseurs du château visiblement épuisés. Drago dévala les escaliers et se précipita dehors. Si Emilie devait être quelque part, c'était là-bas.

Un silence religieux régnait, rompu seulement par la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que se passait-il ? Puis quand il aperçut le corps qu'Hagrid tenait, il eut un sursaut de stupeur, c'était Potter. Était-il mort ? Alors comme tout le monde, Drago tourna les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'écouta. Il proposait à ceux qui le souhaitaient de rejoindre son armée. Personne ne bougea. Drago vit alors ses parents qui le regardaient aussi.

- Drago, siffla son père assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Sa mère tendit une main assurée, pour qu'il vienne la prendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, il se figea sur place. Ses parents le fixaient maintenant d'un air impérieux, pendant que tous le fixait attendant une réaction de sa part. Puis il vit le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres posé sur lui et la peur s'empara de lui. Ses yeux se voilèrent. A contrecœur, il fit un très lent pas en direction de l'autre camp, de son camp ? Autour de lui, les sorciers tournèrent la tête, déçus. Comme s'ils avaient peur que le regarder les mèneraient eux-aussi du mauvais côté. Il fit encore quelques pas hésitants et finalement il s'arrêta entre deux filles. La tête baissée, la respiration laborieuse, il semblait complétement perdu. Dans le silence le plus absolu, il finit par relever la tête et tremblant de la tête au pied, il choisit de prendre la main d'Emilie. Qui serra la sienne très fort. Les parents de Drago restèrent stupéfaits, immobiles, sa mère toujours la main tendue et Voldemort le regardait d'un air moqueur, mais les yeux de Drago étaient redevenus clairs. Pour la première fois, son choix était fait et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Emilie n'en revenait pas. Son cœur battait si fort, qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas s'être encore évanouie. Quand Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy avaient appelé leur fils, elle n'avait pas osé se retourner, par crainte de découvrir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Quand elle avait entendu des bruits de pas, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre et son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. La peur l'avait étreint et tout était devenu noir. Quand elle l'avait entendu passer près d'elle, les larmes ont commencé à perler au coin de ses yeux. Puis il lui avait pris la main. Elle tremblait un peu alors elle l'avait serrée de toutes ses forces. Ils ne s'étaient pas regardés, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre.

Harry avait sauté des bras d'Hagrid, il n'était pas mort. Les combats avaient recommencé, Drago tira Emilie, pour s'éloigner des zones dangereuses. Quand ils furent assez loin, ils s'arrêtèrent et enfin s'embrassèrent, comme ils auraient dû le faire, il y a si longtemps.

Désormais plus rien n'importait si ce n'est qu'ils étaient ensemble.


End file.
